


Date Night

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids with sitter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Bulma finally gets some alone time with Vegeta.Written for TPTH March BVDN 2019. Ten prompts, 100 words, thirty minutes each. Theme, Video Games.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful banner was created by the very talented @thats-my-bulma.

[ ](http://thats-my-bulma.tumblr.com)

 

**Loading:**

It had been a long time since Vegeta and Bulma had time to themselves since Bulla was born. So, things had been getting quite stressful at Capsule Corp. It was time to have someone look after her and Trunks so they could relax and enjoy each-other's company undistracted.

 

Chi-Chi was kind enough to take the kids for them.

 

“Now, Trunks, you behave yourself and help Chi-Chi with your sister if she needs you,” Bulma instructed as she loaded the kids into their sitter’s car.

 

“I will, mom,” he promised.

 

Once they left, Bulma walked back inside. Vegeta was unaware of her plan, and she hoped he would enjoy the surprise she had in store for him.

 

**Crash:**

Vegeta had just finished his workout and went to take a shower before heading for the kitchen to eat. When he got there, the lights were off, the glow of candlelight illuminating the dining area.

 

“What’s all this?” he asked as Bulma kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Well, I thought it was time we had a night alone,” she explained. “So, I asked Chi-Chi to look after the kids for us tonight.”

 

Vegeta looked at her, bewildered. The look turned into a scowl.

 

“You’ve got the harpy taking care of our daughter? All _night?”_

 

Not exactly the reaction she had expected.

 

This evening was going to crash and burn and she knew it!

 

**Game Over:**

“I didn’t say, ‘all night,’ but, yeah, that’s what I had in mind,” Bulma replied, blood boiling. “I can’t believe you, Vegeta! I go through all this trouble so we could have a nice, quiet evening together and this is the thanks I get?”

 

“I don’t trust that woman, or anyone else for that matter, with my daughter,” the Saiyan stated. “Trunks is old enough to go there whenever he wants, but our daughter is just a baby. She needs _us,_ not the harpy!”

 

“She’s babysitting for us,” Bulma explained. “Humans do this all the time so they can catch a break-”

 

“I don’t care,” Vegeta yelled. “This ends now, so call her and tell her to get our girl home!”

 

**Save:**

“I swear, for someone who’s race are incubated in pods and raised to fight in bloody battles at such an early age, I thought you wouldn’t have a problem with our friend helping out so we could have some much needed time alone together!”

 

He looked at her, dumbstruck. She nailed him again! His people were barbaric to their offspring in comparison.

 

He had gotten soft.

 

Judging from his expression, Bulma wondered if their evening would be saved after all.

 

_Fingers crossed!_

 

**Achievement:**

_You’ve gone soft, Vegeta,_ his mind railed. _You’ve gone soft and you know it._

 

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn’t let Bulma see him so weak.

 

_Just calm down. Everything will be fine._

 

“Uh,” he said finally. “Okay, I guess. But we check on her, right?”

 

“Of course, we do,” Bulma assured. “In the meantime, have a seat,” she told him before going into the kitchen to fetch dinner, thinking to herself what an achievement it was for the ever protective Vegeta to calm down so quickly.

 

**Level Up:**

Dinner went along smoothly enough, if you consider your Saiyan husband devouring helping after helping like a beast to be the regular. Bulma had given up trying to teach him manners before Trunks was even born.

 

Halfway through dinner, Vegeta asked if they could check on their daughter. Bulma pulled out her cellphone and called Chi-Chi.

 

“ _Oh, yes,”_ she replied. _“She’s just fine. Ate well and now she’s sleeping. The boys are having a great time.”_

 

“Glad to hear it,” Bulma said. “We’ll check again in a little bit.”

 

The two women said goodbye and hung up.

 

“See, everything's fine.”

 

Vegeta knew he had to level up and stop worrying if this night was going to go well.

 

**Joystick:**

After dinner, Bulma activated the cleaning bots and proposed they enjoy a movie together.

 

“I thought this evening was about sex,” Vegeta groaned.

 

“We’ll get there,” Bulma said. “But tonight’s about more than just me riding your joystick. It’s about spending time together enjoying each-other's company like we used to before the baby arrived. We’ll watch whatever you want.”

 

Bulma figured he would go for something violent and action-packed, though she would’ve preferred something sweet and romantic, but she knew it was action that would put him in the mood.

 

Surly enough, he chose one with enough bloody battles to last a lifetime!

 

**Player:**

They sat on the couch, watching the movie as they snacked on pastries and sipped wine. Bulma wasn’t into it, of course, but she enjoyed snuggling with Vegeta as he watched. Afterwards, he asked once again if they could check on the kids.

 

Again, Chi-Chi assured that everything was fine. So, Bulma decided to put on some old records to brighten the mood after watching Vegeta’s nerve-wracking movie.

 

“Dammit!” she groaned.

 

“What, now?”

 

“The player won’t work,” she said. “Oh, well, we can just turn on the radio.”

 

“And do what?”

 

“Why, dance, silly,” she giggled.

 

**Controller:**

“What?” Vegeta asked.

 

“Well, we haven’t danced in a long time, and I thought it would be nice,” she said as she sauntered to him and put her arms around him.

 

He hummed contentedly as he held her and swayed to the music, letting her take the lead. After a few minutes, Vegeta kissed her, hoping to persuade her to take their dance upstairs.

 

She was clearly in no hurry.

 

But, he had spent the whole evening letting her have control of everything. Maybe it was time he took over.

 

**Final Boss:**

“Enough, woman,” he finally said, though, not harshly. “I think it’s time we stop messing around and get to the main event.”

 

Bulma chuckled. “Of course, your Majesty,” she cooed before kissing him. “But, not before one last check on the kids.”

 

Of course, he was already going to suggest that, so he nodded before she pulled out her phone.

 

“I’ll speak to her this time,” he said, and she handed him the phone.

 

Bulma moved to the stairs and waited.

 

The sound of Bulla’s crying came from the phone.

 

Vegeta promptly went blue!


End file.
